Police Jesus (Character)
Police Jesus is the main protagonist of the Police Jesus series. He is known for being the leader of Team Villalba, the second team defenders of Mathtropolis. Origin We will not know! Pokemon Main Regional Depending on the region where it is, it has 3 Pokémon that are in these places of the Pokémon Party: *Third place (the Starter Pokémon that you like) *Fourth place (A Pokémon that has the Fly Movement, except in Kanto where it goes in the third place) *Fifth place (A Pokémon that has the Surf and Waterfall Movement, except in Hoenn and Alola) Patrolmen They are Pokémon that patrol the streets of the city ofMathtropolis in search of the 3 ruthless villains that cause problems and chaos in the city. Here some of them: Lovers Mains #Jasmine (the first girlfriend, Police Jesus fell in love when he was 8 years old and she was 10 years old in 2013, 2 years before Team Villalba was formed. He left her in 2014, when he fell in love with Megan Bacon, the princess of the Bacon Kingdom, a parody of the Mushroom Kingdom. They became loved in 2018, rescuing her from a cell in the basement of a church in Whitewood City, Johto, in which she wore a squirrel costume to hide her identity, he posted it on Twitter and Police Jesus fans were surprised, since they had never seen a human in love with an animal, but after months of post, she took off his costume and revealed his identity.Then it was published and Police Jesus fans got angry because all this time she was the Police Jesus's original girlfriend. Police Jesus, as a last resort, fell in love with Ingrid Giraffe to calm her angry fans, which would be his "perfect" girlfriend) #Megan Bacon (The Bacon Kingdom's Princess, an alleged parody of the Super Mario Bros.'s Mushroom Kingdom. Despite being a princess, she wears a mask all day (even when she sleeps), so she is believed to be a "super princess", already that superheros are supposed to wear masks to hide their identity. She appears in The Fairly OddParents as the villain from the episode "Past and Furious", a possible parody of the name of the "Fast and Furious" movies. Leave in 2016, when Police Jesus fell in love with Mable to join Team Flare to help them) #Mable (She served to join Team Flare to help improve her "evil" plans, but when Police Jesus and PAW Patrol made that "tremendous" mistake, Police Jesus joined the PAW Patrol. What it would mean to he leave Mable and Team Flare for that, going to Aile. She is the old sister of Doctor Jesus) #Aile (She was crowned by her fans as the only most Police Jesus's powerful girlfriend (because she can use the Mega Man ZX's Biometals) Police Jesus had, to the point of becoming the Police Jesus's "perfect" girlfriend before Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe and That nobody could defeat her. She is the PAW Patrol's most powerful member, Police Jesus mysteriously abandoned her after returning to Earth, it is unknown because, probably because Police Jesus mysteriously escaped from PAW Patrol's headquarters to no longer return there without a trace. His succession attempt (note: Jasmine at one time was thought to be Aile's successor only because his squirrel costume and that, but seeing her without the disguise they noticed that she was a Police Jesus's girlfriend that she met previously, in 2013) happened in 2019, when Police Jesus falls in love with Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe as a last resort because of his fans ' annoyance against Jasmine) #Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe (Ingrid promised that his love with Police Jesus would last as long as he wanted, but things didn't go that way. A Team Rivper member named Adam Lyon met Ingrid before him and says that he is Ingrid's true boyfriend, although it was forbidden for the minor leader to fall in love with another (even the enemy team) who was the main leader. Ingrid thought that falling in love like that is bad. Sadly, on December 31, 2019, Ingrid and Adam gave each other their first kiss, so Ingrid forgot about Police Jesus and Team Villalba, as if she never joined the team and fell in love with Police Jesus. Due to the authorities and laws, kidnapping her (could kill Adam, risky) or kill him (could sadden Ingrid, null. I could send her to kill and if she does, like the hammurabi code, a loss) is illegal, so he could take Police Jesus to jail, because he is not a real police officer, nor even the Amulet of Aragon can help you, since the ghostbusters would catch him for being a ghost dragon, killer and kidnapper. Ingrid was removed from her leadership position and became an "absent" executive as she was before) #Ciel (Finally, the first girlfriend of his age, who was expecting so much, and the first blonde girlfriend. Successor of Ingrid, because Ingrid kissed with Adam. Fans say that Ciel is Ingrid's successor, even though Ingrid is taller than her, they see something stupid that Police Jesus changes from a tall girl to a short girl, even this was done before, from Mable to Aile) Prototypes Only seen in prototypes from the series and we will know them here: #Candice (According to Police Jesus, it's like looking in the Rule 63's mirror, since he found his "female version", in the Adventure in Alola's prototype 1, she was going to be the Police Jesus's girlfriend for prototype 1, but this never happened. Probably because Alola is a tropical region and therefore, Candice would get sick from the heat (since she was born to live in the cold) and we don't want a "sick" girlfriend. In addition to getting sick, she is exactly the same as Police Jesus, so there would be a lot of confusion (same hair color, same age, same height, etc.), just with a different eye color, they spent too much confusion. She was ruled out, probably because the highest power that Aile had) #Inga Giraffe (Another giraffe is Ingrid's older sister and she doesn't have a boyfriend like Ingrid and the same age as Police Jesus. Perfect for Police Jesus, but since he never saw her face. I doubt he'll faint from seeing his face, that's why she was ruled out to focus more on Ciel) What did you think your girlfriends were! #Rosa (Known as Nanci in Spain, it was believed that this female protagonist from Pokémon was his girlfriend but in the end it was the opposite. He used his name in Spanish but with a "i" in the end instead of an "y" to create some accounts called "Nanci DS" (in Emudesc, ElOtroLado, GBAtemp (currently inactive) and in FANDOM)... yeah!) #Gloria (The most current that was believed, his fans thought he was also his girlfriend, just like Rosa was the opposite. His name and Sega's was used to create an account called "Sega Gloria" on Reddit, Twitter, Telegram, Twitch, Discord, Tik Tok, Pinterest, his new GBAtemp Account (currently banned), his YouTube channel and his Microsoft account. The name of the account is the only one to name a video game company, in this case, Sega) #Iris (The Colonel's sister, from Repliforce. Used in an experiment after Ingrid died of an unknown and incurable and contagious disease. If she could revive her she could still the disease and infect Police Jesus with that rare disease. Her soul should get into Iris to you couldn't get sick and do the following, sleep, eat or breathe. This would make Ingrid immortal. But things weren't like that. Ingrid was resurrected when Doctor Jesus invented the cure for that disease, so Iris couldn't go on because Ingrid's soul did not get into it, not even on December 31, 2019 he could replace it, since Ingrid kissed him Adam, since then Police jesus took his leading position and returned to executive after his kiss with Adam, something too sad. For more information see his article. His name was used to create an account called "irisQue Player" on Instagram, Snapchat, Skype, other new GBAtemp account (only irisQue, not Player) and Viber) Unused That they were never used like those from the prototypes but that never appeared, the only one of these is Star Butterfly: #Star Butterfly (She was thought of as the girlfriend of Police Jesus in the first (original) series, since even in 2015, the series in which she appeared (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) premiered in the same year. I don't know why it was discarded, but it could be because of the fact that he has a demonic headband in his head and Police Jesus doesn't like demons. With it we would have "officially" 7 lovers) Main Theme , an inspector of the International Police of the Pokémon World. ]] Trivia *Your expert type is the ???-type (called the Tri-Mark, "(?)" (Mark) in Generation IV), feature by three question marks, previously used in movements such as Curse or Weather Ball and used in eggs, this type no longer exists since Generation V, because how useless it was, then, is Police Jesus useless by his expert type? *The ???-type it's probably because Police Jesus any Pokémon from any type or maybe, is it because Police Jesus is useless? *Police Jesus is the youngest relative of his family, since he is 14 years old. *Ingrid Giraffe is his "perfect" girlfriend so he doesn't plan on leave her in any way. *Police Jesus, in 2015 until 2019, was the only protagonist of the entire series, until Ingrid Giraffe would become the second protagonist of the series, because Police Jesus got his perfect girlfriend. Gallery Andrew's_Porygon.png|Porygon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Polices Category:Males Category:Team Flare Category:Real Life Category:Team Villalba Category:Rule 63 Category:PAW Patrol Category:Police Jesus's family Category:Protagonists